


Be Patient, Behave

by writtendlessly



Category: Minecraft Youtubers, Team Crafted
Genre: BajanCanadian - Freeform, M/M, NoochM, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtendlessly/pseuds/writtendlessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are bunnies and boys who don't talk about their feelings. Also, bunnies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Patient, Behave

**Author's Note:**

> TItle is from Cute is What We Aim For's "Moan".

When Mitch arrived back in Montreal after driving many hours from Pennsylvania, his original plan was to head straight home and sleep. It wasn't even that late at night, but long drives always made him completely exhausted. His plan was perfect, really—drive home, fall onto the nearest soft surface, and then never get up for the next week.

What actually ended up happening was Mitch's mind and body, seemingly completely on autopilot, took him about ten minutes in the opposite direction of his house. He didn't even realize he went the wrong way until he was already parked on the street in front of a house that was decidedly not his.

Mitch treks up the familiar steps, knocks twice, and is greeted with a face he knows well. The woman smiles at him gently, pulling him into a hug as she says, "Mitchell! I haven't see you in forever!"

Mitch chuckles. "Sorry, I've been really busy lately."

"Oh, Mathew has told me all about it," the woman, Mat's mother, reaches a hand up to pinch Mitch's cheek. "Come in, come in! Mathew is in the basement."

Mitch shuffles in awkwardly, still rather uncomfortable being around Mat's family, even after all these years. He always feels like they can see right through him, that they can see all the things him and their son get up to—or the things he wants to get up to. It's unnerving, even as Mat's father comes in and smiles just as friendly as Mat's mother did, telling him he needs to eat more because he's too skinny. Mitch promises them he'll try to gain some weight, leaving the entryway and heading straight for the basement.

As Mitch descends the steps, he can vaguely hear the muffled noises of Mat talking from behind the closed door. Mitch opens the door, and before he can get a single word out, Mat yells, "Close the door! The bunnies will get out!" without even looking at who came in.

Mitch immediately closes the door, turning back around to see Mat sitting cross-legged on the floor, the two bunnies crawling over him. Mitch laughs at the baby talk Mat uses with the bunnies, and Mat's head whips around at the sound. Upon seeing Mitch, his eyes light up and he exclaims, "Mitch!"

Mat knocks the bunnies off his lap in his excitement, jumping up from where he sat to walk over to Mitch and promptly punch him in the shoulder. "You didn't tell me you were gonna be back today, asshole."

Mitch pouts at that. "What, did I interrupt something? Your boyfriend here?" Mitch looks around dramatically. "I bet it's Preston, isn't it? I knew I shouldn't have trusted him."

"Yes, of course." Mat responds, rolling his eyes, laugh coming out a little less naturally than he hoped. Mitch eyes him warily for a moment before looking around at the floor.

"Uh, where are the bunnies?" He asks calmly, already smiling a bit because he knows how Mat will react.

Just as Mitch expected, Mat's eyes go wide and he looks around frantically. "Shit! You distracted me!"

Mat falls to his knees to start looking under the couch for the now hiding and scared bunnies. Mitch subconsciously follows the movement with his eyes, tired mind barely remembering to tell himself that now is not the time to be thinking about your best friend like that.

Mat catches one of the bunnies, putting it back into the cage and trying to coax the second one out from a corner under a bookshelf. Mat looks back at Mitch from his position on the floor, grumbling, "Are you gonna help me or just stare at my ass?"

Mitch snaps out of it at that, feeling a little too warm all of a sudden. "Nah, G. You got this," he responds, moving to drop onto the couch where Mat had just been.

"You're a prick and I hate you," Mat says, voice muffled from where his head is as close to being under the bookshelf as he can manage. His voice gets softer and gentler as he talks to the bunny hiding in the corner. "Not you, Cupcake, baby. I love you. Please come out."

Mitch relishes in the comfort of finally sitting on a soft surface, closing his eyes as he sits on the couch and listens to Mat's quiet pleas and compliments to his bunny. For as long as Mitch has known him, Mat has always been such a sucker for cute, fluffy animals, especially his own. It's hard sometimes to match the guy he's heard yelling in anger while playing Battledome with the guy he's with right now, and to remember that they are the same person.

Mat finally manages to get Cupcake out from under the bookshelf but instead of putting her in the cage too, he picks her up and drops onto the couch next to Mitch. He pets her a few times before she crawls out of his lap and starts trying her best to climb up Mitch's torso. Mitch, who had felt Mat sit next to him but was too tired to acknowledge it, opens his eyes as he feels little feet sliding down his stomach. Mitch gives a small, tired smile and pets the bunny as he says, "Hi, Cupcake."

Mat watches them for a moment and smiles. Even in Mitch's extremely tired state, he still watches Cupcake vigilantly, making sure she doesn't slip off or go running again. After a few minutes, Mat decides to speak up. "She really missed you, I guess."

"I haven't been around in a while," Mitch responds, chuckling a little. Mat just makes a noise in agreement and they sit in comfortable silence. After a while, the therapeutic action of continuously petting a soft animal gets to Mitch, and he starts dozing off again. Mat stays still and lets him. When Mitch is seemingly asleep, Mat coaxes Cupcake off of him and puts her back in the cage.

When he turns back to Mitch, he pulls his phone out and takes a picture. He has every intention of posting it on Twitter at first, but upon second glance he decides to just keep it to himself. Instead, he finds a blanket and drapes it over Mitch, sitting down next to him gingerly and curling up on the other side of the couch with his phone. _Just a few minutes_ , Mat thinks, and then he'll finally finish the essay he's been procrastinating on.

When Mat's mother finds them in the morning, they're completely wrapped around each other and tangled up in the blanket. Their positions are awkward on the small space the couch allows, but she doesn't have the heart to wake them up. When they wake up a few hours later, they're both more rested than they've ever been before. They spend that morning in silence, exchanging secret smiles on flushed faces, with only the bunnies as their witnesses.


End file.
